Duck Duck Goosebumps 1: Rumah Angker
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Conan, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi sedang mencari anggota baru untuk klub mereka. Tetapi syaratnya sulit. Lalu tibalah Ai si anak baru yang penakut. Ia dipaksa masuk kedalam rumah angker... namun ia tak kunjung kembali! Uh-oh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


**Duck Duck Goosebumps #1: The Spooky House (Rumah Angker)**

Sebuah karya fiksi Detective Conan/Case Closed

_The opening of __**Fandom Booster: Duck Duck Goosebumps**_™

**Oleh: **m0.0by

**Anime/Manga: **Detective Conan/Case Closed oleh Aoyama Gosho

**Karakter Utama: **Conan Edogawa, Ayumi Yoshida, dan Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Ai Haibara

**Karakter Lain: **Genta Kojima

**Rating: **K (Kids, 7 tahun ke atas)

**Genre: **Horror, Spiritual, Supernatural, dan Friendship

**Tipe: **Cerita Pendek

**Dibuat: **3 April 2011

**Selesai: **5 April 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **15 April 2011**  
><strong>

Copyright © 2011

All rights reserved. Copying and plagiarizing are strictly prohibited.

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Klub Pemberani yang beranggotakan Mizuhiko, Conan, dan Ayumi sedang mencari anggota baru. Agar bisa diterima, setiap calon anggota harus berdiam di dalam sebuah rumah angker selama satu jam. Akhirnya mereka mengajak si anak baru yang penakut—Ai Haibara, bahkan _memaksa_nya untuk tinggal di dalam rumah itu. Lalu, keadaan menjadi tidak beres. Ai tak kunjung kembali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Ai baik-baik saja?

**Informasi Lanjut: **Semua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah kepunyaan Aoyama Gosho, tapi plot cerita ini secara keseluruhan adalah kepunyaan m0.0by. Cerita ini di _rating _**K **karena **konten cerita ini sepenuhnya aman**. Cerita ini **seratus persen buatan orang luar** dan **nggak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Detective Conan. Kesamaan dan kemiripan memang disengaja karena cerita ini merupakan hasil adaptasi dari cerita yang sudah ada. Cerita ini merupakan pembuka dari **Fandom Booster: Duck Duck Goosebumps**™. Cerita ini mengandung unsur _out of character_. _No pairings available_.

**Dari m0.0by: **_I'm back_, _yes I am_. Kali ini fandomnya bukan Bleach ataupun Naruto, melainkan Detective Conan. Ehem, kalo boleh jujur, gue emang lagi ada misi nih. Misi gue adalah menulis cerita di fandom sebanyak-banyaknya. _As you guys know that there are SO fucking many fandoms on this site_. Dan gue berusaha untuk membuat seenggaknya satu cerita buat semua fandom-fandom yang gue suka.

_Speaking about fandoms that I like_, Detective Conan adalah salah satunya. Woof, rasanya gue kok jadi kangen ya sama manga yang satu ini… maklum, abis gue udah lama banget nggak beli komik (curcol dikit boleh dong). Udah gitu Conan nggak ditayangin lagi kan di Indosiar, jadinya makinan deh kangennya. Pokoknya gue dan kakak-kakak gue suka banget deh sama yang namanya Detective Conan!

Waduh, kayaknya gue udah bacot banget nih. Okelah, langsung aja deh dimulai ceritanya. Tirai dibuka!

* * *

><p>Ketiga anak kecil itu hanya bisa memandangi rumah di seberang mereka, tanpa ada minat sedikitpun untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Hari sudah malam, bulan tampak bersinar pucat di langit yang hitam legam. Mau apa anak-anak yang baru berumur sekitar dua belas tahunan itu berdiri di pinggiran jalan saat malam hari? Mereka sedang menunggu.<p>

Menunggu seseorang untuk keluar dari pintu rumah di hadapan mereka. Masalahnya, rumah yang berdiri tegak di depan mereka bertiga ini bukanlah rumah biasa. Rumah itu terkenal angker. Katanya sih, begitu. Entah karena memang betulan berhantu atau hanya karena penampilan luarnya saja.

Pekarangan depannya gersang, tanahnya nampak kering dan retak-retak. Kedua jendela ruang atasnya bagaikan sepasang mata hitam yang melotot tajam. Rumah itu luas, kokoh, dan terbuat dari batu bata. Tadinya batu bata itu dicat putih, tetapi sekarang catnya sudah mengelupas akibat termakan waktu. Batu bata merah di baliknya kelihatan seperti noda darah. Kerai-kerai jendelanya sudah lepas, kayu-kayu penyangga di beranda depan sudah lapuk.

Semua itu ditambah dengan fakta bahwa rumah itu sudah tak berpenghuni selama bertahun-tahun semakin menguatkan dugaan jika rumah itu memang ada hantunya. Belum lagi ada cerita yang mengatakan bahwa jika ada orang yang bermalam di sana, maka ia tidak akan keluar lagi alias hilang.

Sekarang, kembali kepada ketiga anak yang sedang menunggu. Ada tujuan khusus di balik menunggunya mereka. Mereka bertiga adalah anggota sebuah klub yang dinamakan Klub Pemberani, dan sekarang mereka sedang mencari anggota baru. Nah, agar bisa diterima menjadi anggota klub, seorang anak harus berani bertahan selama satu jam di dalam rumah angker yang sedari tadi diceritakan itu.

Kedengarannya sih tidak begitu sulit, tapi percaya deh, melakukannya tidaklah semudah _itu_.

Conan Edogawa, salah seorang anggota klub yang sedang menunggu, menarik resleting jaketnya hingga ke dagu sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan dada. Maklum, cuaca malam hari kan dingin. "Sial, kenapa dingin sekali, sih? Aku sampai merinding." Gerutunya sembari mengusap pelan lengannya.

"Wah, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Conan, jangan-jangan kau merinding bukan karena cuaca dingin, melainkan karena…" kata Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, anggota klub kedua dengan suara yang sengaja direndahkan. "_Well_, kau _tahu _kan maksudku."

Conan hanya merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama Genta berada di dalam sana? Aku lupa membawa jam tanganku."

Lantas Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi Yoshida—anggota klub ketiga, melirik jam tangan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Masih lama. Baru sepuluh menit, masih lima puluh menit lagi." Ujar Ayumi.

Mitsuhiko menghela nafas. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa waktu malah berjalan lama sekali di saat aku menginginkannya untuk berjalan cepat? Hidup memang tidak adil!" serunya sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya ke tanah. "Aku berharap Genta cepat keluar jadi aku bisa pulang dan tidur nyenyak. Lagipula aku sudah mulai ngantuk sekarang."

"Jangan bicara begitu Mitsuhiko, memangnya kau tidak ingin mendapatkan anggota baru?" tanya Conan.

"Aku mau sih, tapi…" ucapan Mitsuhiko terpotong oleh suara jerit ketakutan yang berasal dari rumah angker. Nampak dari kejauhan sosok gendut Genta yang keluar dengan gegabah dari pintu rumah, terus berlari menyusuri beranda dan kemudian berlari melintasi pekarangan yang kosong.

Conan terkejut, Mitsuhiko terheran-heran, sementara Ayumi berusaha menahan tawanya. Genta akhirnya menghampiri ketiga anggota klub dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Ka… kalian tidak akan percaya pada apa yang terjadi di dalam sana barusan!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah rumah.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada kami!" desak Conan dengan penuh rasa antusias.

"Se… sesuatu menyentuh wajahku! Aku tidak tahu pasti apa sesuatu itu, yang pasti… yang pasti di sana menyeramkan sekali! Aku takut!" seru Genta bertubi-tubi. "Tidak masalah jika aku gagal menjadi anggota klub kalian; lebih baik begitu daripada terjadi hal yang macam-macam padaku. Sudah dulu ya, aku pulang." Katanya sebelum berjalan pergi menjauhi ketiga anggota klub.

Lagi-lagi calon anggota gagal melaksanakan misi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Calon pertama langsung mengundurkan diri ketika mendengar syarat agar bisa diterima menjadi anggota, sementara calon kedua tiba-tiba saja berhalangan untuk menjalankan misi pada waktu yang telah dijanjikan, lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengundurkan diri.

"Gagal lagi, gagal lagi. Apa sebaiknya kita ganti saja syaratnya?" celetuk Ayumi sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan, syarat ini sudah yang paling tepat," sergah Conan disertai dengan gelengan kepala. "Syarat ini bisa membuktikan dua hal—yang pertama tentu saja keberanian si calon anggota, nah yang kedua… kebenaran tentang rumor yang beredar soal rumah itu."

Mitsuhiko mengangguk-ngangguk mantap. "Ya, ya aku setuju. Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Mengingat bahwa calon kita yang ketiga telah gagal."

Conan tersenyum simpul. "Mencari calon lain, tentu saja."

* * *

><p>Tak begitu lama setelah kejadian yang menimpa Genta itu berakhir, Klub Pemberani kembali menemukan satu lagi calon anggota. Seorang perempuan, namanya Ai Haibara. Rambutnya cokelat, panjangnya di atas bahu, dan matanya berwarna biru. Ai pindah ke Jepang dari Amerika beberapa minggu lalu, yang pasti dia sudah cukup lama di Jepang untuk tahu soal rumah angker yang terletak di Fukuyama Hills. Daerah itu letaknya tidak jauh dari SD Teitan tempatnya dan Klub Pemberani bersekolah.<p>

Suatu ketika, Klub Pemberani melihat Ai sedang berjalan sendirian, langsung saja mereka menghampirinya. Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, Klub Pemberani menjelaskan tentang klub mereka, dan bertanya apakah Ai mau bergabung.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ai? Kau mau bergabung tidak dengan kami?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

Sebelum Ai sempat menjawab, kata-kata lain terlontar dari Ayumi. "Kami sungguh berharap kau mau bergabung, karena anggota klub kami sedikit sekali. Masa hanya tiga? Aku cewek sendiri pula, kau tega membiarkanku sendiri?" gerutunya lumayan gusar.

Conan dan Mitsuhiko cekikikan mendengar umpatan kesal Ayumi barusan. _Boleh juga usaha Ayumi membujuknya_, pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Aku sih sebenarnya ingin sekali bergabung, hanya saja… ada syaratnya kan? Kudengar dari anak-anak yang lain begitu." Kata Ai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tidak enak hati pada ketiga anggota Klub Pemberani yang sekarang sedang berjalan bersamanya.

Conan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "_Well_, _yeah_, memang ada syaratnya. Syaratnya adalah kau harus bertahan selama satu jam di dalam sebuah rumah di Fukuyama Hills. Hanya itu saja kok, tidak ada lagi." Katanya, berusaha agar syarat itu _terdengar _baik-baik saja di telinga Ai.

Tiba-tiba Ai berhenti berjalan. Sontak Ayumi, Conan, dan Mitsuhiko juga berhenti. "Tunggu dulu. Kalau tidak salah, rumah itu berhantu kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap ketiga temannya dalam-dalam satu per satu.

"Ayolah Ai, kau betulan _percaya _pada rumor itu?" sergah Mitsuhiko sambil memutar bola matanya.

Ai mengarahkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, ragu akan apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya. "Entahlah… rasanya rumor itu benar adanya. Masalahnya, aku bukan anak yang berani."

Conan menepuk pundak Ai pelan. "Justru karena itulah, kau harus bergabung dengan kami. Menyenangkan bukan jika kau nantinya menjadi seseorang yang berani? Kami akan menjadikanmu seorang anak pemberani," katanya dengan nada yang meyakinkan. "Tapi tentu saja kau harus memenuhi syarat itu dulu."

Ai kembali berjalan, diikuti oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Bunyi gemeresak terdengar ketika sepatu-sepatu mereka beradu dengan dedaunan yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan.

"Pikirkan lagi, Ai. Daripada kau menyesal nantinya," celetuk Mitsuhiko. "Biar kuberitahu ya, kalau kau menjadi anggota Klub Pemberani, kau tidak perlu berusaha banyak untuk mendapatkan teman. Mereka dengan sendirinya akan mengajakmu berkenalan, benar begitu bukan teman-teman?"

"Tentu saja! Pasti kau ingin mendapatkan banyak teman, kan?" kata Ayumi.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berada di depan rumah angker Fukuyama Hills. Kebetulan mereka semua memang harus melewati rumah itu untuk sampai ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka mengambil waktu untuk memandanginya sejenak. Bisa dibilang rumah itu tidak terlalu buruk jika dilihat pada waktu siang hari.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Rumah itu baik-baik saja meskipun memang tampilan luarnya buruk," kata Conan sambil menunjuk rumah angker itu dengan dagunya. "Kupikir semua rumor-rumor itu muncul karena penampilan luarnya saja, padahal sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti."

Ai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Conan menuju ke rumah itu. Ia memandanginya sejenak sebelum memandang Klub Pemberani lagi. "Ka, kalian yakin ingin menyuruhku bertahan satu jam di sana? Pasti salah satu dari kalian akan ikut bersamaku, kan? Tidak mungkin aku sendirian saja di sana!" pekiknya panik dan ketakutan.

"Sayang sekali Ai, tetapi kau memang harus sendirian di sana. Kami hanya akan menunggumu di sini, kami bersumpah kalau kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ujar Mitsuhiko sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya.

"Aku… aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya, karena aku benar-benar seorang penakut." Kata Ai sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku masih percaya kalau di bawah tempat tidurku ada monster besar, dan aku selalu menutup mata dan telingaku ketika adegan seram di film horor muncul."

Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko tertawa kecil akibat refleks. Tiba-tiba saja Conan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Sangat tak terduga, malah.

"Baiklah Ai, kami tidak akan memaksamu. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang tidak mau, kami bisa mencari calon lain lagi." Ujarnya dengan seulas senyum. Senyum yang _tidak _biasa. Ai yang belum begitu mengenal Conan tidak tahu makna sesungguhnya dari senyuman Conan yang seperti itu, hanya Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi saja yang tahu.

Conan merencanakan sesuatu.

Dan sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu yang _buruk_.

"Su, sungguh?" pekik Ai. Conan mengangguk, sementara Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko berpandangan dulu sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk juga. "Tapi, kalian tidak marah kan padaku? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah menolak tawaran kalian. Aku berterima kasih sekali karena akhirnya kalian tidak memaksaku lagi."

"Umm… justru kami yang harusnya minta maaf padamu, ya kan kawan-kawan?" kata Ayumi sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Mitsuhiko dan Conan. Kedua cowok itu dengan serempak mengatakan, "Ya!".

Ai tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya, sampai besok!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Klub Pemberani. Segera setelah sosoknya lenyap dari pandangan, Klub Pemberani mulai berdiskusi lagi.

"Conan, aku _tahu _kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Cepat beritahu kami." Kata Mitsuhiko.

Conan terkekeh geli. "Oke, mungkin ini terdengar jahat, tapi apa boleh buat? Jadi begini rencanaku…"

* * *

><p>Conan, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko sedang berada di rumah Mitsuhiko sekarang. Mereka sedang membicarakan soal hari Halloween besok, juga membicarakan soal rencana rahasia mereka terhadap Ai. Saat itu juga mereka akan memulai langkah pertama dari rencana mereka yaitu menelpon Ai dan mengajaknya <em>trick or treat <em>bersama.

"Wah, tak terasa ya besok sudah Halloween," kata Ayumi sambil bersandar di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu rumah Mitsuhiko. "Kalian akan berdandan sebagai apa? Kalau aku sih tentu saja vampir."

"Aku? Aku akan berdandan _lagi _sebagai Freddy Krueger—si pembunuh tenar yang merupakan mimpi buruk semua orang!" seru Mitsuhiko dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Omong-omong, kalau besok Halloween, berarti rencana kita akan semakin seru dong. Mungkin saja kita akan bertemu dengan hantu betulan."

Conan melipat kedua tangannya. "Ah, kau terlalu berharap banyak, Mitsuhiko," katanya. "Aku akan berdandan sebagai monster besok. Jadi kalian siap-siap saja ketakutan!" serunya sebelum terkekeh geli.

Mitsuhiko juga ikut terkekeh, tetapi Ayumi tampak murung. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Ayumi? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mitsuhiko khawatir.

Ayumi menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya… merasa kasihan pada Ai. Kalian yakin ingin melanjutkan rencana ini? Apa itu tidak terlalu jahat?"

Conan dan Mitsuhiko bertukar pandangan sejenak sebelum menghadap Ayumi lagi.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kita betul-betul butuh anggota baru, dan kupikir hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan. Daripada kita terus-terusan membujuknya dan akhirnya dia malah menjauhi kita." Ujar Conan panjang lebar.

"Aku setuju sekali dengan Conan. Mungkin kita memang jahat, tapi…" Mitsuhiko memutar bola matanya sejenak. "Memangnya rumah itu ada hantunya? Belum pasti kan? Lagipula kita tidak akan meninggalkannya, kalau ada apa-apa dia tinggal keluar saja."

Ayumi mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia telah sepakat dengan kedua temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita telpon dia sekarang." Kata Conan. Lalu ia menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Sekali lagi, maafkan kami Ai."

* * *

><p>Malam Halloween telah tiba. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Conan, dan Ai telah siap dengan kostum mereka masing-masing. Ai berdandan sebagai penyihir jahat. Mereka berempat berkumpul di depan rumah Ayumi, dan akan memulai <em>trick or treat <em>tak lama lagi. Ai kedengaran senang sekali ketika menerima telpon dari Conan yang mengajaknya untuk ikut _trick or treat _bersama. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera menerimanya.

Mereka berjalan dan mengumpulkan permen-permen di sejumlah rumah. Tak henti-hentinya mereka mengajak Ai mengobrol untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan mereka berhasil. Ai sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dibawa ke rumah angker Fukuyama Hills. Rumah yang betul-betul dihindarinya sepanjang waktu.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Ai menangkap keberadaan rumah itu tak jauh darinya dan mendadak ia sadar akan apa yang _sesungguhnya _terjadi. Tapi sudah terlambat. Tepat disaat ia ingin kabur, kedua lengannya dicengkram erat oleh Conan dan Mitsuhiko. Ai berusaha lepas, namun karena tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan dua tenaga cowok sekaligus, ia terpaksa kalah.

Ai terus memohon untuk dilepaskan, tetapi tak ada yang mau mendengarnya. Ia dibawa paksa menuju ke beranda depan rumah yang hampir roboh, terus menuju ke pintu depan.

"Ah, tidak! Jangan lakukan ini padaku! Aku mohon, masuklah bersama-sama denganku! Jangan biarkan aku sendirian di dalam rumah ini! Ayolah!" pinta Ai dengan nada memohon ketika Ayumi membuka pintu depan rumah yang lapuk.

"Maafkan kami, Ai. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain, lagipula kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok, kami akan menunggumu di seberang jalan sana hingga kau keluar. Kami janji." Ujar Mitsuhiko dengan nada membujuk.

Ai ingin memohon lagi, tapi Conan dengan segera langsung memotongnya. "Percayalah padaku Ai, tidak akan ada apa-apa di dalam sana. Ini hanya sebuah rumah kosong saja, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," katanya tegas. "Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa bangganya dirimu bila keluar nanti. Dan kau juga akan menjadi anggota klub kami, Klub Pemberani. Hebat sekali, bukan?"

"Tapi, tapi…" Ai tergagap. Lalu ia menjerit ketika Mitsuhiko dan Conan mendorongnya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia berbalik untuk keluar, tetapi ditahan oleh Conan, Mitsuhiko, bahkan Ayumi. Ia jatuh berlutut, rasanya kedua lututnya lemas selemas-lemasnya. "Aku takut sekali… aku _mohon _pada kalian semua, ikut aku masuk, oke? Aku tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi, aku bersumpah." Pintanya sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Tampak sekali ekspresi ketakutan di kedua bola matanya, terlebih lagi nada bicaranya yang melas dan penuh derita. Namun tetap saja, keputusan sudah bulat. Ayumi yang sesama perempuan saja mau tak mau harus membiarkan Ai menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya.

Conan yang berada di tengah memandang kedua rekan se-klubnya bergantian. Pertama Ayumi, lalu Mitsuhiko. Kedua-keduanya memberikan respon yang sama—menggeleng.

Conan menarik nafas panjang. Rasanya dirinya menderita sedikit tekanan batin harus memperlakukan orang seperti ini. "Tidak bisa Ai, kau harus membuktikan keberanianmu," katanya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan kami, sekali lagi maafkan kami. Rumah ini hanya rumah biasa kok, sungguh."

"Nah, sampai ketemu satu jam lagi." Kata Mitsuhiko sebelum menutup pintu rumah dalam-dalam. Bisa terdengar suara jeritan Ai juga gedoran-gedoran lemah yang dilakukannya dari dalam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia betul-betul menyerah.

Setelah yakin kalau Ai akan terus bertahan di dalam, ketiga anggota Klub Pemberani berjalan meninggalkan rumah menuju ke seberang jalan. Sekali lagi mereka menunggu calon anggota mereka untuk keluar dari rumah itu selama satu jam penuh lamanya.

Apakah kali ini akan berhasil?

Bulan sabit pucat bertengger di atas langit sana, sementara desir angin yang pelan dan menusuk menerpa mereka bertiga. Perlahan-lahan awan menutupi bulan; meredupkan pancaran cahaya yang dipancarkannya, menguarkan kegelapan yang mendalam saat itu.

Waktu terus bergulir, menit demi menit pun berlalu tanpa terasa.

"Sudah dua puluh menit Ai di dalam, ini pertanda bagus," kata Ayumi setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Boleh juga dia, kukira dia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima menit." Tambah Mitsuhiko.

Mereka pun terus menunggu dan terus menunggu, sementara langit semakin gelap dan cuaca semakin dingin. Dua puluh menit kembali berlalu.

"He… hebat! Sudah empat puluh menit! Tinggal sebentar lagi! Dia pasti berhasil!" seru Ayumi terkagum-kagum.

"Tak kukira dia bisa bertahan selama ini… ternyata dia jauh lebih berani dari yang kuperkirakan." Tandas Conan lirih.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, sepuluh menit lagi, dan…

"Astaga! Ai berhasil! Sudah satu jam ia berada di dalam sana! Ayo kita beri selamat untuknya!" seru Mitsuhiko sambil menunjuk pintu depan rumah itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia bersorak, "Kita dapat anggota baru! Kita dapat anggota baru!" selama berlari menuju pekarangan rumah.

Tapi… yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak diharapkan. Pintu rumah itu tak kunjung membuka. Ketiga anggota Klub Pemberani terus menunggu, dan _terus _menunggu hingga setengah jam berlalu.

_Something is definitely NOT right_.

"Mana Ai?" pekik Mitsuhiko, memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. "Kenapa dia tidak keluar-keluar juga? Sudah satu setengah jam lho dia di dalam. Harusnya kan dia sudah keluar tiga puluh menit yang lalu…"

"A… aku rasa kita harus masuk kedalam dan mengeluarkannya… rasanya tidak baik bila kita membiarkannya lama-lama di dalam." Kata Ayumi, sedikit gemetar.

Conan tampak ragu. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi, mungkin dia mengalami kesulitan menemukan jalan keluar karena gelap." Katanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa memang _itu_lah yang terjadi. Padahal sebenarnya, dia juga mulai khawatir.

Kemudian mereka menunggu hingga dua puluh menit berlalu.

"Oke. Ada yang tidak beres, kita _harus _masuk ke dalam," ujar Mitsuhiko.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memberanikan diri untuk memasuki rumah yang belum pernah mereka masuki sama sekali itu. Sebenarnya sih mereka sama sekali tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari beberapa lampu yang sudah kedap-kedip di dalam rumah itu.

Mereka menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok Ai, tetapi mereka tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Mereka juga memanggil-manggil Ai, tetapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Suasana semakin tegang, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Mungkinkah Ai 'dilenyapkan' oleh hantu-hantu di rumah itu?

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu rumah terbanting oleh angin... menimbulkan suara super keras. Conan, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi serentak menjerit kaget. Sekarang keadaan di rumah menjadi jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

Seberkas cahaya pucat berkedip-kedip di puncak tangga. Mulanya tampak seperti puluhan kunang-kunang yang sedang bergerombol, tapi kemudian cahaya itu semakin terang dan melayang menuruni tangga seperti awan keperakan. Ketiga anak itu hanya bisa memandangi cahaya itu dengan rasa penasaran, sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau cahaya itu melayang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ki, kita harus keluar dari sini!" bisik Conan.

Tapi terlambat.

Cahaya—bukan, awan keperakan itu menyebar di sekeliling mereka. Di dalamnya ada dua sosok mengerikan… yang satu wanita, yang satunya lagi pria. Tubuh mereka transparan dan mata mereka merah membara. Mata merah mereka itu tampak menyala-nyala seperti dapat membakar siapa saja yang memandangnya.

Kemudian kedua sosok transparan itu melayang mengitari mereka bertiga, dalam diam.

Ternyata rumor yang selama ini beredar itu benar. Rumah itu _benar-benar_ berhantu.

Mitsuhiko, Conan, dan Ayumi hanya bisa merapatkan diri mereka satu sama lain dalam ketakutan. Kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan; mereka sudah bertemu _langsung _dengan hantu tulen rumah itu. Dan nampaknya tidak mungkin mereka akan membebaskan ketiga anak itu begitu saja.

"Di-di mana Ai?" tanya Conan tergagap. Di satu sisi tentu ia ingin mendengar jawabannya, tapi di sisi lain… ia lebih baik tuli supaya tidak bisa tahu jawabannya. Karena apa yang telah hantu-hantu itu lakukan pada Ai, pasti akan dilakukan lagi pada ia dan juga kedua temannya.

"Ai? Ai siapa? Kalau yang kau maksud adalah temanmu yang berambut cokelat itu, dia sudah keluar lewat pintu belakang sekitar satu jam yang lalu." Jawab si hantu pria. Suaranya lembut, tapi entah kenapa terdengar menyakitkan.

Klub Pemberani serasa mendengar adanya petir di siang bolong. Ai sudah keluar? _Satu jam _yang lalu? Jadi selama ini mereka menunggu untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia bisa keluar semudah itu?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Klub Pemberani, si hantu wanita menimpali perkataan si hantu pria yang merupakan rekan, atau suami, atau apalah. "Tentu saja kami tidak akan membiarkannya pergi secara cuma-cuma, jadi dia membuat perjanjian dengan kami." Katanya sebelum tertawa pelan.

Mata Mitsuhiko membelalak lebar. "Per… _perjanjian_?" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Ya, perjanjian," kata si hantu pria sambil bergerak perlahan ke samping. "Ia berjanji kalau kami melepaskannya, akan ada tiga anak yang menggantikannya," lanjutnya sebelum terkekeh penuh kemenangan. "Tawaran seperti itu mana bisa kami tolak?"

"Tadinya kami ragu, ternyata dia benar," kata si hantu wanita sambil tersenyum jahat. Matanya yang merah berkilat semakin terang menyala. Kemudian ia melayang mendekati Klub Pemberani. "Sekarang kalian bertiga sudah ada di sini. Jangan takut, kalian akan senang tinggal di sini—maksudku, kalian _harus _senang. Karena kalian akan tinggal di sini _selama-lamanya_."

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>Kayaknya cerita ini ada nilai moralnya ya, _can you guess what it is_? _Karma does exist, pal_. Makanya jadi orang jangan macem-macem (loh kok jadi ceramah?) ya ya pokoknya kembali lagi seperti biasa. Saya minta _review _dari anda-anda para _readers _yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng. Meskipun secara mendasar cerita ini cuma hasil adaptasi dari cerita yang udah ada, mungkin masih ada kesalahan penulisan, EYD, dan sebagainya.

_And if you want to know what __**Duck Duck Goosebumps **__is_, _you can just visit my profile page_. _This story is the opening of __**Duck Duck Goosebumps **__a.k.a __**Duck Duck Goosebumps #1**__, and I don't know _kapan mulai bikin _**Duck Duck Goosebumps #2**_. Soalnya gue belom nemuin fandom yang tepat dan kayaknya gue masih mau ngurusin beberapa ide yang berkobar-kobar nih. Yah pokoknya tunggu aja cerita berikutnya dari _**Duck Duck Goosebumps**__, _yang pasti nggak ada hubungannya sama yang ini. M0.0by _signing out_, _adios_!


End file.
